The Kiss
by A Very Crisscolfer Fangirl
Summary: What happens after Kurt and Blaine s first kiss? Klaine fic.


'You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spent more time with you.' I repeated Blaine's words over and over again in my mind. This had been the best day of my life! I had finally received my first kiss. (I had decided Blaine was my first kiss, because the others didn't really count.) And I had had my first date with my first boyfriend. My life was perfect. I sighed happily when I pulled up in front of my house. I had spend the whole ride Lima Bean smiling. I opened the front door and dropped my bag on the ground. I went to the living room and flopped down on the couch with a sigh and a dreamy smile on my face.

"You seem happy." Carole said. I hadn't noticed her sitting in the armchair.

I smiled at her. "I am." I said. She put her book down and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I've never been this happy." I thought back to the hand holding and the kiss. A giant grin appeared on my face, again. I took the small pillows that was laying next to me and hid my face in it. "Ahhhh!" I squealed in excitement as I remembered the feeling of Blaine's lips on mine.

I heard Carrole laugh and I noticed she sat down beside me. "Calm down, calm down." She said and made me lift my head out of the pillow that was in my lap. "What got you this exited?" She asked me.

My smile grew impossibly bigger. I didn't answer her right away for the dramatic effect, but I couldn't keep it inside any longer. "I have a boyfriend!" I screamed and Carole's arms flew around my neck.

"Really?" She asked me and I nodded. "I'm so happy for you!" She said and hugged me tighter. "You deserve this, Kurt. You really do." She whispered in my ear. "I'm so happy for you. You've been trough so much, but that didn't keep you from exploring the world of relationships like any other teenage boy. I'm so proud of you." She finished with a kiss on my cheek and I blushed at her words. I could tell she meant everything she had said. "So," She asked in a curious voice. "what's he like?"

I sighed at the mental image of Blaine. How was I going to described him? I said the first thing that came up in me. "He's perfect." I sighed. "He's dreamy, nice, well mannered, cute, caring, smart and just absolutely perfect. I feel like he's just stepped out of a Disney movie." I told her.

She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. "I think I know who you're talking about." Her tone was mocking and he poked her finger in my side.

"Blaine." I breathed to confirm her suspension. She knew everything about my crush, so she already knew who I was talking about.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy." She said again. "Did you ask him?"

I shook my head. "No. He planned that duet for us?" She nodded to let me know she remembered. "Then he came to tell me what song we were going to sing. And" I paused. "he kissed me." I squealed. "It was perfect." I said again, because really, it was perfect. "It was sweet and romantic and everything I've ever wanted." I explained.

"What was?" I heard my dad's voice from behind me. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Dad." My face in horror. I didn't know how he would react on the news.

"What was romantic and all you've ever wanted?" He slowly walked to the couch, where I was seated.

"My French essay?" _Why does that sound like a question?_ "The assignment was to write a love story." _God, I'm a horrible liar. I can't lie to my dad._

Of course, dad sensed I wasn't telling the truth. "Don't lie to me, Kurt." He said.

"Blaine." I said shyly. I waited for his reaction.

His facial expression became concerned. He sat down in the armchair. "What did he do to you?" Dad asked. I found it funny how concerned he was.

"He- We're dating now." I confessed. "Blaine is my boyfriend." I said after a short silence.

"That good." He said slowly. "Good for you." He smiled. "If I could choose any guy for my boy to date, that Blaine guy would be first on my list." He gave me an approving nod.

"Thank you, dad." I said and jumped up to hug him. After we had hugged for a long moment, I told him and Carole I was going to my room to get some homework done.

"But Kurt?" Dad stopped me when I was about to climb the stairs.

I froze with my right foot already on the first step. "Yes?" I asked.

"Next time you bring him over here, Blaine and I are going to have a little talk." He said.

"Dad!" I whined. I finally, _finally_ had Blaine for my boyfriend, I didn't want my dad to scare him away.

"I only do this because I care about you." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "I've got my shotgun ready, so if he breaks my son's heart." He trailed off.

"You won't need it, dad." I promised him.

"I hope not. I like Blaine." The smile returned to my face at his last sentence.

"I love you, dad." I told him and started to make my way upstairs again.

"I love you too, kiddo." I heard his voice softly as I reached the second floor. I didn't know if he said it for me to hear, but I did.


End file.
